Transformers: Warfare.
A Transformers Series In which I Created. It Will Incorperate themes from every part of the whole Franchise, as well from stroies from Marvel, and DC Comics. Overview TBA Characters Below is a List Of Characters for Transformers: Warfare. Robots Autobots *Kevin Conroy - Optimus Prime **Lex Lang - Orion Pax **Chris Cox - Rollar *Neil Patrick Harris - Bumblebee *Diedrich Bader - Ironhide *Nolan North - Sideswipe *Robert Foxworth - Ratchet *Darius McCrary - Jazz *Kevin Michael Richardson - Bulkhead *Nathan Fillion - Cilffjumper *Tom Kenny - Skids *Brian Bloom - Hound *Tim Russ - Jetfire *Steven Blum - Heatwave *John DiMaggio/Peter Cullen - Sentinel Prime Elite Guard *Xander Berkeley - Ultra Magnus *Wallace Langham - Perceptor *James Remar - Mirage *Roger Rose - Blurr *James Horan - Leadfoot *John DiMaggio - Wheeljack *Chris Cox - Brawn *Brian George - Seaspray *Bill Fagerbakke - Topspin *Tom Kenny - Twin Twist *Edward Asner - Kup *Alan Tudyk - Prowl *Mark Hamill - Windcharger, Omega Superme *Lex Lang - Metroplex, Tomahawk *Dave Fennoy - Breakaway *Dwight Schultz - Stratosphere Team Rodimus *Neal McDonough - Rodimus Minor *James Arnold Taylor - Hot Shot *Phil Morris - Crosswise *Michael Leon-Wooley - Inferno *Mark Hamill - Red Alert The Wreckers *Brian Bloom - Springer *Carlos Alazaraqi - Warpath *Clancy Brown - Roadbuster *Robin Atkin Downes - Fallback *Philip Proctor - Downshift Female Autobots *April Stewart - Elita-1 *Vicki Lewis - Shadow Strike *Grey DeLisle - Arcee *Vanessa Marshall - Firestar *Jennifer Hale - Flareup *Gwendoline Yeo - Moonracer *Susan Eisenberg - Override *Tricia Helfer - Chromia *Julianne Grossman - Minerva *Kari Wahlgren - Botanica Aerialbots *Rick D. Wasserman - Silverbolt *Nolan North - Air Raid *Brian Bloom - Fireflight *James Horan - Skydive *Chris Cox - Slingshot *Brian George - Superion Dinobots *John DiMaggio - Grimlock *Mark Hamill - Sludge *Gary Anthony Williams - Slag, Dinoking *Nolan North - Slugfest *Diedrich Bader - Snarl *John Kassir - Swoop Decepticons *Clancy Brown - Megatron / Galvatron **Robin Atkin Downes - D-16 *Peter Jessop - Space Case *Dana Snyder - Ransack, Rumble *Mark Hamill - Crumplezone *John DiMaggio - Sideways, Cyclonus *Diedrich Bader - Barricade, Ravage *Gary Anthony Williams - Tankor *Richard McGonagle - Shockwave *Reno Wilson - Frenzy *Jonathan Adams - Soundwave *Keith Szarabajka - Laserbeak *David Sobolov - Ratbat *Arnim Shimmerman - Ramjet *Dwight Schultz - Igor *John Kassir - Tarantulas Cybertron Based Decepticons *James Horan - Sonar *Dwight Schultz - Skyquake *Scott Cleverdon - Wreckage, Dirge *Miguel Ferrer - Scourge, Thrust *David Sobolov - Grindor *Kevin Michael Richardson - Piranhacon *Michael T. Wiess - Thunderwing *Graham McTavish - Thundercracker *Larry Cedar - Skywarp *Brian Bloom - Biltzwing, Bludgeon *John DiMaggio - Trypticon *Philip Proctor - Sunstorm The Masters Of Deception *Gary Anthony Williams - Starscream *Oliva D'abo - Slipstream *J.B. Blanc - Blackout *Michael T. Wiess - Scorponok *Robin Atkin Downes - Hailstorm, Terradive *Henry Rollins - Bonecrusher *George Newbern - Breakdown *James Arnold Taylor - Crankcase *Keith Szarabajka - Crowabar *Diedrich Bader - Hatchet Science Division *Rene Auberjonois - Obsidian *Phil Morris - Jet Storm *Lance Henriksen - Razorclaw *Mark Hamill - Snow cat *John Kassir - Skyfall *Danny Trejo - Lockdown *Diedrich Bader - Nemisis Prime The Dreads *Jeffrey Combs - Dreadwing *J.B. Blanc - Runamuck *James C. Mathis III - RunAbout *Nolan North - Reverb *Gary Anthony Williams - Run-over Prison Guard *Wade Williams - Skull-grin *George Newbern - Sky Shadow *Phil LaMarr - Knock out *Nicholas Guest - Overcast *Dana Snyder - Buzz-saw Combaticons *Dave Fennoy - Onslaught *Carlos Alazaraqi - Swindle *Robin Atkin Downes - Vortex *John Kassir - Blast Off *Earl Boen - Brawl, Bruticus Constructicons *Tom Kenny - Scrapper *Nolan North - Mixmaster *Diedrich Bader - Long Haul *Kevin Michael Richardson - Rampage *J.B. Blanc - Hightower *Gary Anthony Williams - Demolisher *John DiMaggio - Devastator Female Decepticons *Vicki Lewis - Roulette *Hynden Walch - Fracture *Gina Torres - Blackarachnia *Gwendoline Yeo - Strika *Kari Wahlgren - Thunderblast *Nika Futterman - Flamewar *Edward Asner - Motherbrain *Jennifer Hale - Flatline *Vannesa Marshall - Airazor Others, The Orginal 13 Transformers, Leader's Predecessors, and Gods *John DiMaggio - Primus, Beast Prime *Mark Hamill - Sentinel Maximus *James Horan - Nova Prime *Miguel Ferrer - Omega Prime *Larry Cedar - Amalgamous Prime *Nolan North - Zeta Prime *Clive Revill - Alchemist Prime *Robin Atkin Downes - Vector Prime *Michael York - Beta Prime *Kevin Michael Richardson - Nexus Prime, Primon *Gabrille Carteris - Solus Prime *Rick D. Wasserman - Prima *Wade Williams - The Leige Maximo *Dave Fennoy - King Atlas *Richard McGonagle - Alpha Trion *Steven Blum - Guardian Prime *James Arnold Taylor - Megatronus Prime/The Fallen, Mini-Con Prime *Clancy Brown - Shockrat, Unicron Humans Autobot Allies *Will Friedle - Alan Rosen *Steven Blum - Jamie Andru *Vannesa Marshall - Mikaela Banes *Grey DeLisle - Tricia Marston *Kari Wahlgren - Serena Spencer *Nolan North - Major Reynolds *David Kaye - Dr. Francis Marston *Jim Cummings - Bruce Brazos *John DiMaggio - Col. William Lennox *Greg Eagles - Lt. Robert Epps *Tom Kenny - News Reporter Richard "Ryder" Spencer *Tim Russ - Solomon Kane *Ernie Hudson - Agent William "Bill" Fowler Decepticon Allies *Rick D. Wasserman - Dylan Gould (Secretly) *Philip Proctor - Dr. Llewelyn Mason *James Horan - Congressman Simon Fell *Tom Kane - Dr. Jaques Bougainville Duvall *Dave Fennoy - Wallace Weaver *Robin Atkin Downes - Alexi Voshlod (Secretly) *James Sie - Jerry "Deep" Wang (Secretly) *Keith Szarabajka - Agent Silas *John Kassir - Old Snake *Dwight Schultz - Dr. Arkeville *Arnim Shimmerman - Col. Wolfgang "Scarface" Falsworth *Adrian Pasdar - Mr. Big Episodes Season 1 #1. The War Begins #2. The War Continues #3. The War Ends #4. No Place Like Home #5. The Fast and the Furious #6. Escape from Dixon High #7. The People’s Champion #8. The Odyssey of Optimus Prime #9. Snow Point #10. The Bee’s Sting and the Spider's Bite #11. The Man in the Machine #12. The Return Part 1 #13. The Return Part 2 #14. Dawn of the Dinobots #15. Robots In Disguise #16. Meet the Family #17. Flashpoint #18. Spark Of Darkness #19. Enter Shockwave #20. Whatever it takes #21. The Omega Robot #22. Soundwave’s Wrath #23. Spark world Part 1 #24. Spark World Part 2 #25. Revenge Of The Fallen Part 1 #26. Revenge Of The Fallen Part 2 Season 2 #27. The Elite Guard #28. The Masters Of Deception #29. The Wreckers’ Coming #30. Female Fury #31. Lost Memories #32. Night of the Dreads #33. Deep Six #34. Project Gamma Part 1 #35. Project Gamma Part 2 #36. Reinforcements #37. Triple Torture #38. The Terror Of Trypticon Part 1 #39. The Terror Of Trypticon Part 2 # 40. Men In Black #41. Ultimate Combat #42. Eye in the Sky #43. Prison Break #44. Repo Men #45. Home For the Holidays #46. Clash Of The Titans #47. Pure Payback #48. Charging Wind #49. Beyond Good And Evil Part 1 #50. Beyond Good And Evil Part 2 #51. Beyond Good and Evil Part 3 #52. Beyond Good and Evil Part 4 Season 3 #53. The Five Faces Of Darkness Part 1 #54. The Five Faces Of Darkness Part 2 #55. The Five Faces Of Darkness Part 3 #56. The Five Faces Of Darkness Part 4 #57. The Five Faces Of Darkness Part 5 #58. I am Bulkhead #59. Nemesis #60. War Dawn #61. Tales of the Unusual #62. The Two Sides #63. The Dark Side Of the Moon Part 1 #64. The Dark Side Of the Moon Part 2 #65. The Dark Side Of the Moon Part 3 Crew *Bruce Timm - Executive Producer/Developer *Paul Dini - Story Editor/Developer, Writer *Alan Burrnett - Writer, Producer/Developer *Giancarlo Volpe - Producer *Andrea Romano - Casting and Voice Director *Phil Bourassa - Lead Character Designer *Sam Liu - Supervising Director *Greg Wiesman - Supervising Producer, Story Editor/Developer *John Diaz - Production Manager *Jhoanne Reyes - Editor *Michael McCuistion - Composer *Lolita Ritmanis - Composer *Kristopher Carter - Composer *Sam Register - Executive Producer *Michael Bay - Executive Producer Category:Fan Fiction